Rose n'est pas parfaite
by LACUS0
Summary: Parce que c'est impossible d'être parfaite peu importe à quel point on le voudrait. Rose va découvrir que la vie est faites de choix et que le bonheur peut sembler impossible à atteindre totalement.


Bonjour alors voilà le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui au départ ne devait être qu'un drabble. Ah l'inspiration. Cela fera deux ou trois chapitre pas plus normalement.

Bon lecture^^

* * *

On avait dit beaucoup de choses différentes à Rose sur ses possibilités d'avenir. Elle était intelligente alors tout le monde lui prédisait une grande carrière. Elle douce et jolie, alors on lui disait qu'elle aurait un jour une belle famille, ce qui se résumait à un mari aimant, des enfants épanouis le tout dans une maison chaleureuse comme ses parents et ses grands-parents. Ce modèle familiale de réussite lui avait été expliqué et prouvait encore et encore. Elle en avait fini par elle-même voir son futur de cette façon. Elle avait des vues sur certains garçons de l'école de sorcellerie, brillant, beau, gentil, parfaits pour coller à ce modèle préfabriqué. Pourtant avec son intelligence Rose aurait du savoir que jamais rien n'était parfait et surtout que jamais rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait mais elle l'avait ignoré, elle avait enterré au fond d'elle la petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'elle n'aurait pas une vie comme ça, qu'elle pourrait être différente. Mais être différente semblait impossible, impossible parce que ce qui était différent, n'était pas parfait, et son père lui disait souvent qu'elle était sa parfaite fille adorée. Et elle voulait rester cette parfaite fille qui faisait tant plaisir à son père, à sa famille. Etre une Weasley, c'est faire parti d'un tout, attention ce n'est pas péjoratif, chacun s'y épanoui différemment selon sa personnalité, mais au fond chacun y trouve son compte parce que l'amour les lie tous ensemble pour la vie. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faudrait pas les décevoir, parce qu'elle les aime, et parce qu'il faut qu'ils continuent de l'aimer.

En cinquième année elle jeta finalement son dévolu sur Maxime Finnigan, il avait son âge, était l'un des meilleurs amis d'Albus, un gryffondor pur souche et son père était un ami du sien. Il était parfait, blagueur comme son père, travailleur comme sa mère, une Serdaigle. Il plu instantanément à tout le monde, il avait conquis ses parents, ses grands-parents et ses oncles et tantes, et cela suffisait à Rose. Le fait qu'elle ne l'aime pas vraiment n'était pas important, avec le temps cela finirait bien par arriver. Et si quand il l'embrassait elle ne ressentait qu'une gène immense c'était sa timidité. Et peu importe que c'est caresses ne lui fasse ressentir que du dégoût, c'était une simple répulsion envers l'acte sexuel, elle devait d'ailleurs être asexuée parce qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré aucun garçon, mais ce n'est pas grave c'est une pathologie plus courante qu'on ne le croit. Elle finirait bien par trouver un médicament pour lutter contre ça.

Quand elle entra en septième année, elle fut nommée préfete en chef, cela est-il si surprenant. Non toute sa famille l'attendait, mamie Molly avait même déjà prévue une fête pour le célébrait, avec son gâteau préférer celui à la poire et à la mousse de chocolat. Bref un été idéal que celui qui précédait sa dernière année à l'école. La seule ombre au tableau était maxime qui pensait qu'après un an et demi de relation il pouvait aller plus loin que des baisers et des caresses poussées. Mais elle ne se sen tait pas prête il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se procure ces médicaments contre le manque de libido.

Cette année le professeur Silinia, nouveau professeur de potion décida de les mettre en binôme pour toute l'année non content de passer certaines de ses heures de cours avec les Serpentards, Rose devait maintenant en supporter une toute l'année comme partenaire de potion. Son Nom Clary Nott, fille de Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Une fille de Mangemorts, une fille qu'il valait mieux qu'elle évite de fréquenter et voilà qu'elles allaient devoir travailler ensemble toute l'année, quelle injustice. Clary n'était pas vraiment populaire même parmi les Serpentards, elle était assez jolie bien qu'avec quelques formes mais elle avait un visage doux, seulement elle ne laissait aucun garçon l'approcher de quelque maison que se soit. Elle était toujours seule à la bibliothèque, ne recherchant la compagnie de personne et cela depuis sa première année. Ce qui faisait qu'à part les garçons souhaitant faire un brin de causette avec sa poitrine assez généreuse plus personne n'essayait de l'approchait. Et c'était cette fille là qu'elle devait endurer toute l'année, et n'ayant pas particulièrement fait attention, elle ne savait pas si Nott était douée en potion.

Les premiers mois se passèrent bien, Nott s'était révélé être même meilleur qu'elle en potion, mais pas très bavarde. Elle avait installé un system assez simple. Elles faisaient chacune leur potion en cour sans se parler et pour les devoirs écrits commun, se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque. Mais les choses évoluaient et peu à peu Rose se mit à remarquer les yeux bleus de Clary, son sourire quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait, ses tics et plein d'autre chose. Inconsciemment elle faisait durer les séances à la bibliothèque, et tout ça avait une incidence sur le reste, principalement Maxime. Parce qu'à force de passer su temps avec cette serpentarde pur souche, Rose en venait à délaisser son rôle de petite amie et jeune fille parfaite. Elle oubliait de faire semblant d'apprécier les caresses de son petit ami, elle négligeait le fait d'écrire à ses parents tout les deux jours.

Elle finit par s'en rendre compte le jour ou tout dérapa, alors qu'elle disait au revoir à Clary à la sortie de la bibliothèque elle eut l'envie folle de l'embrasser. Pas un baiser sur la joue comme avec ses amies, non, un baiser passionnés de ceux qu'elle se forçait d'habitude pour faire. Elle se fustigea mentalement et partie en courant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Elle avait peur de comprendre. Peur de comprendre pourquoi son coeur battait tant quand elle était avec la jeune fille. Pourquoi elle faisait des rêves érotiques dont elle ne se souvenait pas, mais ne ressentait toujours rien avec Maxime ou un autre garçon. Peur de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas parfaite.

Elle atterrit Merlin seul sait comment dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et passa des heures à pleurer, parce que c'était injuste, elle aurait du être parfaite. Parce que dans le monde de la sorcellerie l'homosexualité est plus que mal vu. Parce que son père est un homophobe reconnu. Parce qu'elle a grandi en entendant que les PD devait juste crever et qu'ils méritaient juste de se faire enfoncer tout et n'importe quoi dans le cul, et que les gouines l'étaient que parce qu'elle n'avaient jamais eu de vrais hommes pour leur montrer ce qu'était le sexe, qu'il fallait juste trouver une bonne "queue" comme dirait son père. Et ses larmes finirent par se tarirent, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir lui donner envie de se lever. Pourtant quand l'heure du repas arriva, elle se redressa appliquant un sort pour ne pas que l'on remarque qu'elle avait pleurer, et colla son plus beau sourire sur ses lèvres avant de descendre vers la grande salle retrouvait ses amis et sa famille.


End file.
